1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and more particularly, to a relay coil and yoke arrangement having a contact spring extending essentially parallel to the coil axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetic relay is disclosed in German Pat. No. OS 34 06 832. A long leg of the armature, together with the contact spring actuated by the armature, is arranged above the relay coil. The contact spring requires relatively long terminal lugs extending to the connecting, or mounting, side of the relay. The long terminal lugs require insulation from the coil when higher voltages are switched by the relay, the insulation in turn requiring additional space within the relay. A housing formed of a pedestal and a cap is used to enclose the relay for protection from the environment, the housing also increasing the total volume required by the relay. In the disclosed relay, it would not be possible to provide a separation between the coil winding and the space provided for the contacts without further ado, nor would it be possible to embed the coil winding in a casting compound, such as is desirable in some applications for insulation and heat dissipation.
Essentially the same problems are present in a relay disclosed in German Pat. No. OS 31 28 516. The disclosed relay has a flat armature and a contact spring arranged above the coil which increases the overall height of the relay since the working air gap for the contact spring is also above the coil Structural protection for the relay is only possible by the provision of an additional housing. Also, separation between the coil winding and the contact space, as well as casting out of the coil winding, is not possible without considerable extra effort.